It Happened on the Full Moon
by kat3411
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place one night on the beach between two very lonely werewolves . . .


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer.

**_A/N: This is a simple one-shot that popped into my head and begged to be written down. I'm trying to improve my descriptive writing, so let me know what you think!_**

She walked out of the forest and reveled in the feel of the sand between her toes as she made her way out onto the beach. The full moon that was reflected on the water rippled with the waves that were rolling in and lapping onto the shore. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes for a moment and let the light, warm breeze blow through her shoulder-length hair. She inhaled deeply the fresh sea air and opened her eyes to turn and walk along the water's edge.

That's when she noticed him, down the beach, staring out at the water as if on lookout. _Should I leave him to his own thoughts? _she wondered. She stayed still for the moment and just observed. He was standing, feet slightly apart, arms crossed over his bare muscular torso, a pair of tattered cut-off shorts covering his lower half.

She found herself walking quietly toward him, drawn somehow to him. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear her approach. She stopped beside him and waited. Tentatively, she reached out to touch his shoulder. He jumped slightly then turned his head to look at her. He smiled softly and she returned the smile. His faded quickly and he turned his gaze back to the moon on the ocean. She dropped her hand.

He finally spoke. "It's a full moon," he said, stating the obvious. "Yes, it is," she agreed quietly.

"Nights like this are hard to spend alone," he added. Then he turned his body toward her and she marveled at his strong chest and shoulders. She resisted the urge to reach out and run her hand over them. She had always appreciated his chiseled abs and toned body, but she was never permitted to touch. She looked up into his eyes and tried to read his expression. He was looking at her, his brow furrowed somewhat, like he was trying to make a decision.

She smiled at him as he extended his hand out to touch her face. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his roughened palm against the soft skin of her cheek. She surprised herself by wondering what that palm would feel like against her breast. As if on cue, her nipples stood out against the light cotton tank top she wore over them. She gasped a little as his gaze traveled down to her chest.

They were not really friends, he and she. Members of the same pack, leaders together. Both of them were hurt, broken. What would lead them both here on a night like this? Was it the moon? Were their broken hearts somehow calling out to each other for comfort? Companionship? Whatever it was, it was getting harder to resist.

He let his hand slide down her cheek, to her throat and then hesitantly to caress her breast. His thumb brushed it's peak and she shuddered. He looked up into her eyes to silently ask permission. She nodded and he smiled. Then his head bent slowly toward her and she thought she would faint from the anticipation. Finally their lips met, gently at first then with more pressure. She found her hands moving out to touch his chest and she gave into that long-awaited urge to run them over his strong shoulders.

They moved in closer to one another, their lips never leaving the other's, and she wound her arms around his neck and her fingers into his thick, black hair. He pulled her close and pressed against her, trying to let her know his need. She wasn't afraid, far from it. She wanted him just as much. She felt her need beginning to pulse and beg to be satisfied.

They stood there at the water's edge, clinging to one another as they kissed. He licked gently at her lips and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance to explore. She tangled her tongue with his and he allowed a small sigh to escape into her mouth. She was enthralled with his kisses! His lips were soft yet strong, moving and then still. He held her captive and she found herself barely breathing.

He was lost in her. He had no experience in the ways of lovemaking, and so he followed his instinct. As she opened her mouth to him and her tongue danced with his, he felt a moment of bliss he had never felt before. He sighed and wanted it to never stop. He pulled her as close as he could get her and pressed against her, hoping she could understand his need. She didn't shy away and that pleased him.

He finally pulled away from her lips to look into her eyes. Then he looked around and saw that they were out in the open where anyone could happen upon them. He looked back at her and then took her hand and pulled on it slightly to invite her to follow him. She did so without hesitation and he moved quickly through the sand toward the forest.

As their bare feet left the sand, he noticed a spot covered in soft moss. He led her there and turned to her. She smiled at him and he took that as her approval. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and he kept his eyes on hers as he slowly moved it up her body. She extended her arms above her head to help him remove it. His eyes slid down to take in the site of her perfectly formed breasts as his one hand made its way down her arm to the side of her body. He dropped the shirt and moved his hand to capture one of them and run his thumb over the tip. She closed her eyes and sighed as he did the same to the other one.

Excitement ran through her body as goosebumps broke out on her skin. Her hands rested on his chest as she savored the feeling of his hands on her body. She opened her eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a little push and she knelt down into the moss and he followed. His head dipped and she felt his tongue circle one of her nipples and draw it gently into his mouth. She immediately wrapped her fingers into his hair and pulled as she thought she would burst from the instant arousal.

He was enjoying the exploration of her breasts and how labored it was making her breathing. He brought his face up to meet hers and was thrilled with the look in her eyes. They were clouded with passion and it excited him beyond belief. He needed more . . . he wanted to see all of her. His hands moved to the waistband of her gym shorts and tugged them down. She sat back and allowed him to pull them down her legs and over her feet. They joined her shirt on the ground.

He marveled in what was before him. Her naked body glowed in the moonlight as she lay back on the moss-covered ground, her black hair splayed out behind her. He felt like he was in a dream as no one woman could look this perfect. He quickly did away with his own shorts and kneeled in front of her again.

She smiled as he took off his shorts and was overwhelmed at the size of his erection, standing proudly before her. He smiled at her as if he were a little embarrassed at being naked in front of her. He had been so before, but that was different.

He put a hand on each of her thighs and pulled them apart to look at the mound that laid out before him. He had never seen a woman like this before, except in some of the magazine the other guys brought around. But this was so intimate, and so personal. He looked up to make sure she was comfortable with his exploration. She nodded slightly as his hand ran lightly up her thigh to lay on her mound.

He hesitated as he wasn't sure what to do next. He ran a finger down her folds and found she was already wet. She let out a little moan so he did it again and again until he found the little nub he had been looking for. He rubbed it and played with it as her breathing quickened and she moaned. He kept at it until she arched her back and bucked under his hand and cried out. Then she relaxed and opened her eyes and looked at him.

She was shocked at how quickly she came. She was familiar with the feeling as she had many lonely nights to bear and satisfying herself was her only option. But she could tell he was hesitant and didn't want to show his inexperience. She sat up after that and kissed him on the lips. Then she pulled at his shoulders to have him lay beside her. She rolled onto her side and kissed him again, this time dipping her tongue inside his mouth and later biting at his lip. His hands found her breasts again and she let him explore all he wanted.

She wanted to bring him some pleasure so she reached out and took him in her hand. As she kissed his lips, she stroked him and felt him shake. She cupped him and let her fingers touch and tease. He pulled his lips away and looked at her curiously and she smiled. He went back to kissing her and suddenly he rolled her over and moved on top. He pressed himself against her leg and looked down into her eyes.

His eyes were begging her . . . he needed to find his release now. He was afraid to wait any longer. She reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently. He took that as a yes and slowly moved to enter her. He stopped at her entrance and she moved her hips forward to accept him. He pushed his way inside and felt heaven as she tightened around him. He lay there for a moment just enjoying the feeling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He moved slowly at first and enjoyed how her hips moved with him in perfect rhythm. His lips found hers once more and she teased him with her tongue. Then he felt the urgency and sped up, moving faster and faster until he thought he couldn't take anymore. She was moaning, her body begging him for more then she arched her back and he could feel her pulse around him and it was his undoing.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment until he realized he would be too heavy. He started to move off, but she clung to him and told him, "Stay." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his neck and cheek and he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of being held and cared for.

Finally he did roll to the side, taking her with him. They lay there face-to-face looking into one another's eyes, trying to digest what had just happened between them. Was it wrong? How could it be? They weren't attached to anyone else physically, but emotionally, they still were entangled in bitter memories. It had been a primal need that they sought from each other, and one they most definitely met.

He reached out and brushed a lock of her hair from her eyes in a tender gesture. She smiled softly and he noticed how pretty her brown eyes were. He smiled back and she ran her finger lightly along his bottom lip. She lay there wondering if this were real or a dream. He had been so gentle and loving, yet, they weren't in love.

They lay there for how long, neither of them knew, nor cared. They only wanted this time to last. It was warm here, and peaceful and there were no expectations.

Finally, he said, "You're so beautiful , Leah. I never knew I could feel this at peace."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She entwined her fingers with his and rubbed her thumb gently on his. "Me either."

"Let's make a pact to meet here on the next full moon. I need to know that this can happen again," he suggested quietly.

She nodded slightly. "Yes, Jake," is all she said.

He leaned forward to touch her lips with his to seal the pact. She lay her forehead on his and smiled.


End file.
